


can’t keep loving you | a.h

by hotchsblacksuit



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchsblacksuit/pseuds/hotchsblacksuit
Summary: 𝐡𝐨𝐭𝐜𝐡 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐲/𝐧 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐢𝐥𝐲 𝐬𝐞𝐞𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐚 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐩𝐥𝐞 𝐰𝐞𝐞𝐤𝐬, 𝐡𝐨𝐰𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐣𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐝𝐨𝐞𝐬𝐧'𝐭 𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐦𝐮𝐜𝐡... 𝐚𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐣𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐰𝐚𝐫𝐦𝐬 𝐮𝐩 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐬𝐞𝐞𝐦𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐰𝐞𝐥𝐥, 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐧𝐬 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐲/𝐧 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐩𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐬𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐧?𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐝- 𝟏𝟐/𝟏𝟑/𝟐𝟎𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐢𝐬𝐡𝐞𝐝-
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Emily Prentiss/Reader
Kudos: 11
Collections: Stories set in the Criminal Minds universe





	1. Chapter 1

tw!! mentions of murder, violence and sexual assault. 

*flashback*  
september 8th 2002

You're half asleep when you hear your phone annoyingly ring in your ear, you grab it and see it's from an random number, you decide to answer it anyways.

"Y/n Y/l/n" you say groggily into the phone

"Ah good miss y/l/n, it's Erin Strauss, section chief of the bau"

You're automatically shocked that you got a call back, being in the bau had been your dream for a very long time, you had gone through training and put your request in a few months ago but you had never gotten a call back so you had just given up. Trying to contain your excitement you finally spoke into the phone

"Oh my goodness, section chief Strauss, it's a pleasure to hear from you!"

"The pleasure is mine miss y/l/n listen I know it's most likely a bad time but one of our agents just left and the team is in desperate need of a replacement. I was looking through applications and yours caught my eye."

Confused and overwhelmed you think to yourself "Hell yeah it caught your eye i've only been practicing basically my whole life to get in. Wait a minute-

"Wait, are you asking me to come in?"

"I am"

"Today?"

"Yes today"

"What time ma'am?" 

"As soon as you can be ready. Pack a go bag just in case. I'll see you when you're here, goodbye Agent"

"Yes ma'am I'll be there. Goodbye"

"oh. my. god." you thought to yourself

"OH MY GOD" you yelled out loud "IT FINALLY HAPPENED"

You eventually got a hold of yourself and rushed to your closet to get dressed and get your go bag together. You grabbed a pair of black slacks and a sage green blouse that accentuated your curves perfectly you decided on adding a black blazer that matched with the slacks. You made your way to the bathroom and applied minimal makeup which included of concealer, mascara, highlighter, and clear lipgloss, you never thought it was necessary to beat your face for work. You quickly went back to your closet to get your go bag. 

You grabbed a decent sized leather duffel bag you found in the back of your closet, you grabbed two outfits just incase, undergarments, hygiene products, and your charger. You zipped it up grabbed your phone and shoes and headed out the door. 

You made it to the fbi academy in just under 20 minutes, you parked your car close to the front because you didn't want to walk far in heels. You opened the doors to the fbi and made your way to the elevator and pressed the button that said 6. Shortly after the elevator doors opened, you were greeted with the doors to the Behavioral Analysis Unit. 

As you reached to open the door you began to get nervous you reassure yourself you'll be fine and fake as much confidence as you can force yourself to. You walk in and are automatically greeted with a beefy dark skinned man, a young lanky man with a great head of hair, and a very spunky looking blonde in a strange, bright outfit. You made your way towards them and introduced yourself "Hi, i'm Y/n Y/l/n, I'm supposed to be filling in a spot for an agent that left" 

They all raised a brow and looked at each other, the dark skinned man raised his hand to shake yours, he began to speak "Derek Morgan, the ladies man of the group" you laughed "I'll keep that in mind". The blonde pulled you into a hug, "I'm Penelope Garcia and you my dear are a beauty!" you smiled at her, her words made you feel good, it had been a while since anyone told you that. you turned to the lanky man as he began to speak "I'm Dr. Spencer Reid.. but you don't have to call me doctor, just Spencer or just Reid" as he gave you a tight lipped smile. 

"Well nice to meet you all but i'm looking for section chief Strauss" you say. Derek points you to the top of a small stair case "she's in Hotch's office" "Hotch?" you ask, penelope responds "Aaron Hotchner, our unit chief" "oh okay, thank you" you give them all a smile and make your way up to Aaron Hotchner's office.

You knocked on the door moving from the heels of your feet to the balls waiting for a response, you bit your lip out of nervousness and looked up at the ceiling trying to calm yourself, "Come in" you heard a woman say. You opened the door and faced Erin Strauss a man you assumed to be Aaron Hotchner caught your attention, he turned to you and you held eye contact while you both examined each other.

He was a very attractive man, he had a visible but not too strong jawline, the most beautiful honey brown eyes, dark brown hair, a stern resting face, he was in a tight suit that showed off his muscle in the best way, your eyes trailed down to his hands, they were big, quite big honestly, he had prominent veins that went from his forearm down to the top of his hands, his fing- 

Your thoughts were interrupted as he stood from his desk and reached to shake your hand "Aaron Hotchner, unit chief. Agent Y/l/n I assume?" you gave him a small grin "Yess sir." You turned to the woman beside you "Section chief Strauss, good to finally meet you" you raised a hand "Agent Y/l/n, i'm glad you could come. If you accept you'll be apart of the team permanently from now own." Your mouth dropped not knowing how to process what she said, you pulled yourself together finally "Y- yes of course. Of course i accept the offer"

"Great, i'll leave you here with agent hotchner and he'll brief you. I'll be back with your desk placement, badge, and gun." You smiled "Thank you ma'am I can't express how thankful I am" she nodded and walked out the door. You turned to Aaron "I'm happy you're here. You can call me hotch, I see you came prepared" he looks down at your hand at your go bag "Yes sir, Strauss told me to bring one just incase" you looked back up at him "Good. Follow me I'll introduce you to the team and tell you about the case"

You both made your way out of the door and he shut it behind you, you stopped so he could get in front of you since you had no idea where he was taking you. You followed him down the hallway to the end and entered a room with a screen on the wall and a large round table. You were met with the three familiar faces and three new ones. 

They all stood as Hotch spoke "This is Agent Y/n Y/l/n. Starting today she'll be a permanent part of our team." Penelope cheered while the others all had a smile on their face. A blonde and brunette walked up to you "I'm Jennifer Jareau" the blonde spoke "and I'm Emily Prentiss" you shook their hands and smiled at them. an older man walked up to you "David Rossi. The only normal one on this team" you grinned at his words. 

"Now that we've all been introduced, we need to focus on this case." Hotch said. "Ok my beautiful crime fighting heroes this case is in Louisville Kentucky." Penelope spoke as she turned on the screen to show the crime scene photos "As you can see we're dealing with something weird here. Heaven Jones, 17 and Jonathan Firmin, 22 have been found together behind churches with their lips cut off and no clothing. So far we have found no relation in the two."

Emily spoke "Any signs of sexual assault?" Penelope sadly nodded "We'll look into more evidence and backgrounds on the jet" Hotch said, your eyebrows raised "jet??" you thought to yourself "impressive". You all got up and grabbed your bags

Hotch stood, "Wheels up in 30"


	2. Chapter 2

*flashback*  
September 29th 2002  
y/n's pov

"It's been 3 weeks since I've joined the team and Hotch still won't talk to me about anything other than cases." I thought to myself. I walked out of the bathroom doors and made my way back to my desk. I sat down and Derek made came out of Hotch's office and started walking towards me. 

"Hey princess, we're going for drinks later, Hotch can't make it but I was hoping you'd be there" my face automatically dropped at his words "Hotch won't be there?" I was confused as to why I cared so much that he wouldn't be there, it's not like we're friends or anything. "Yeah of course I'll be there, what time?" I asked "8:00 sweetness. Dress hot" I laughed at his words "You got it. I'll see you there" he walked off I started back on my paperwork. 

Hotch came out of his office and told us we could all leave at 6:30, it was currently 6:13 so I decided to finish my paperwork and head to penelope's "lair". I opened her door and made my way over to her. She turned her chair around with the widest grin "Hello beautiful!!" She said while pulling you into a hug "Hi Pen" I said with a smile "Are you coming for drinks tonight? Derek told me Hotch wasn't coming." I told her "Duh I'm coming, wait why did your voice change when you said Hotch wasn't coming? Oh my goodness Y/n do you like him!!" 

I could feel my face turning red "I don't like him, he's just my boss. I don't like him, I mean sure he's very attractive, and a good person, and single.. but he's my boss." I reassured myself. "What? Of course not Garcia! He's my boss nothing more." I replied "See right there! You're getting way too defensive to not like him, and plus we've all seen the way you look at each other!" She said with a smirk on her face. 

"Well I'm afraid I have no clue what you're talking about. I'll see you tonight" I said turning my back to walk out "Whatever you say love birds!"

I made my way down the hall to the elevator, I pressed the main floor button and started thinking "Is it really obvious how I look at him? What did she mean "The way we look at each other"? Does hotch look at me the same way? There's no way, he doesn't even talk to me." I was snapped out of my thoughts when the elevator doors opened, it was now 6:40 which meant I had less than an hour to get ready. 

Once I got home it was 7:00, I rushed inside and went straight to my closet. I picked up my emerald green dress and put it on, it landed mid thigh and accentuated all my curves, I grabbed a pair of gold stilettos and made my way to the bathroom, I grabbed my curling wand and plugged it in, while waiting for it to heat up I applied my makeup, I decided to go with a nude eye and clear lipgloss since I didn't want to apply too much. 

After lightly curling my hair and putting my shoes on it was 7:45 so i needed to leave soon. I grabbed my purse and keys and headed out the door. 

I made it to the bar just after 8:00. I walked in and saw the team sitting in a booth in the back. I got to the booth and Derek was the first one to speak "Holy shit baby girl! You are looking f-i-n-e tonight." As he motioned for me to spin around. I slowly spun around and then sat down. 

The team already had 2 rounds of shots waiting at the table when I got there, we went through them pretty quickly, and we were all tipsy in no time. Rossi insisted on getting another round, so while he went up to the bar Penelope dragged all of us including Spence out onto the dance floor. We all started dancing to the rhythm of the song, well all besides Spencer. 

I suddenly felt lightheaded so I made my way back to the booth. I felt a presence next to me, I looked up and saw it was Hotch. He was wearing a black button up with black jeans, the top button undone. As I looked him up and down my drunk mind began wandering "Dear god.. the way his shirt is hugging his biceps, the rolex on his wrist, the way those few hairs are out of place hanging over his forehead, the way he was smiling at me, the veins on his hands, the pants that are almost too tight in all the right places" my thoughts were interrupted when Hotch finally spoke.

"Y/n, why aren't you out there with the rest of the team?" He asked taking a seat. "I was feeling lightheaded but I'm all good now, wanna join me?" "Oh no I'm not the dancing type, but you go have your fun" He responded. As I stood up the alcohol took over me, "You know Hotch, you look hot as fuck right now. If you weren't my boss I'd 100% jump your bones" I stated while giving him a smirk and walking off to the rest of the team. 

I glanced back at hotch and his face was hard to read. You didn't know if it was confusion, anger, shock, excitement or all of the above. I made my way over to derek and started moving my hips, he wrapped his arms around my waist and started moving with me. "So Y/n who are you putting a show on for?" He asked you "No one. Just feel like dancing" I responded apathetically. "Right whatever you say princess" he said and went back to dancing with me. 

A few minutes later I felt eyes on me, as I looked around the room I saw everyone was preoccupied with drinking, kissing, or dancing with someone. I looked over at the booth and saw hotch staring at me with a certain emotion in his eyes that I just couldn't figure out. 

About 2 hours later after drinking multiple glasses of water I sobered up a bit since I was driving myself home. We all had made our way back over to the table and were talking. Hotch's phone began to ring and we all shared a look with one another "Agent Hotchner".. "Yes I'm with them"..."Yes"... "Alright".. "Yes we'll be there asap"

Hotch stood from the table and told us we had a case, we all stood and made our way out of the doors while Rossi took out money to go pay. I got in my car and made my way to the BAU. 

I pulled up about the same time as Spencer, Rossi, Penelope, and Emily. The rest of the team was already there, I made my way through the doors and to the elevator, I got on with penelope and she automatically turned to me with a huge grin on her face "So Y/n, are we gonna talk about the way Hotch was staring at you tonight or are you gonna ignore it just like your feelings for him?" She asked me. 

"Penelope he was not staring nor do I have feelings for him, end of story. Please leave it alone" I told her. "Keep telling yourself that chica" She said while the elevator doors opened. I walked out of the elevators and straight into the bullpen, I asked the team what was going on and no one knew. We all made our way to the round table and waited for Hotch.

He walked in I noticed his breathing was heavy and he had sweat on his forehead, I was confused as to what was wrong with him but I brushed it off. Penelope stood and turned on the screen "Ok my loves you all are flying to Glendale, Arizona. 3 body's have been found at construction sights with severe burning all over, They've been identified as Tina Newman 27, Carter Young 30, and Lamont Smith 31, no signs of sexual assault and no connection between the three."

She sat down while Hotch closed a file, he stood and looked at you all "We'll discuss more on the jet. Wheels up in 15, and Y/l/n my office please" I raised a brow, stood from my chair and followed him to his office. 

I walked in front of him and he closed the door behind me. "Take a seat Agent" I sat down while he made his way to his chair. My mind was racing as to what he was about to say, I then remembered what I said at the bar "You know hotch, you look hot as fuck right now. If you weren't my boss I'd 100% jump your bones" He began to speak "Y/n what was said at the bar-" I cut him off "Listen Hotch I know what I said was unprofessional, I was drunk. I'm sorry. Can we please just ignore it, it's quite embarrassing". 

"Y/n don't be embarrassed. As you said you were drunk, but if I recall correctly there is a saying that drunk thoughts are sober words." He says while raising a brow at me

"What do you mean sir?" I say while my bottom lip quivers, I can feel my face getting red. 

"I mean I know what you think about" He says with a stern face and a low voice

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about sir" I say while my voice cracks

"Don't play dumb with me. I know it wasn't a mistake. I see the way you look at me, as I said I know what you think about Y/n" He says sternly

I watch him adjust his watch while he looks up at me "I'll see you on the jet Agent" He states while standing up making his way to the door, he turns around facing me again and starts to speak "Just so you know Y/n 

I think those things too."


	3. Chapter 3

*flash back*  
October 1st 2002  
y/n's pov

"It's been two days since Hotch said what he said and we still haven't talked about it. I'm gonna try and talk to him about it tonight when we get to the hotel" I thought while parking the suv. 

I got out of the car and JJ was right behind me, while walking to the station doors "Hey Y/n, what's on your mind?" She asked. "What do you mean?" I said. 

"I mean something is obviously bothering you, so what is it?" She said while raising a brow. I stopped in my tracks and turned around "JJ nothing is bothering me, just stressed about the case that's all. So please leave it alone" I said while giving her a tight lipped smile. I grabbed the door to the police station and made my way inside.   
_________________

"Garcia send the address" Hotch said into the phone. "Already done boss man" She said, and with that we were all out the doors. 

We threw on our vests and made our way into the house. "Isabel Warner! FBI we're coming in!" Morgan shouted while kicking open the door. We all went our separate ways, JJ took the kitchen, Emily took the upstairs, Hotch went to the bedroom, Reid in the bathroom, Rossi in office, Derek to the attic, and I headed to the basement. 

While I was walking down the stairs i started hearing whimpers "Hotch, I've got something down here!" I shouted as quietly as I could. I heard him walking up behind me so I continued down the stairs. As soon as we made our way to the bottom we saw the unsub pouring gasoline on a man.

She noticed us, dropped the can of gas and pulled out a gun, moving the gun from the mans head to my chest. "Isabel drop the weapon!" Hotch shouted, "It's your Agent or him. You pick!" she told him "It's neither Isabel, now drop the weapon. I don't wanna shoot you" She pointed her gun at me and shot. I flew back onto the floor and heard Hotch fire three shots. 

"Damn it Y/n are you okay?" He asked walking over to me while getting down on one knee. "Y-yeah I'm good, she shot my vest so it'll just bruise. Hurts like hell though" I said with a small laugh while trying to sit up. Hotch grabbed my waist while I put my hand on his shoulder for extra support. 

He lifted up my upper body but neither of us moved our hands, we sat there staring and examining each other's face. He moved one hand from my waist to my cheek and ran his thumb over my bottom lip, I sat there nervously not knowing what to do. "Is he gonna kiss me? Or am I gonna have to make the first move?" I thought to myself. I flickered my eyes from his lips, to his eyes, back down to his lips. I put my hand on his neck and began to move into the kiss

"Hey Hotc- oh my bad didn't mean to interrupt" Morgan said while walking towards us. "You weren't interrupting anything, the unsub shot me in the vest and Hotch was just helping me up" I said defensively while standing up and brushing off my pants. 

We got back to the station and packed up our stuff. "Hey do you guys wanna go eat? We can run to the hotel change, do whatever you need to do then meet at a restaurant?" JJ asked. We all nodded, decided on a restaurant and time and made our way to the hotel. 

We all went to the front desk and got our keys, "What floor are you guys on?" I asked. JJ, Derek, and Rossi responded "3rd" Emily and Reid responded "5th" "What about you guys" They said looking at me and Hotch. "10th" We said in sync. We shared a glance and then made our way to the elevator, I got on with Hotch, Rossi, and JJ. We stopped at the 3rd floor to let JJ and Rossi off. 

It was just Hotch and I left in the elevator, we both went to hit the 10th floor button at the same time. His hand grazed mine and this feeling flowed through me that i couldn't even begin to describe "Sorry" he mumbled, and that was the last thing said on the ride up. 

Th doors opened and we made our way to our rooms. He walked to the door right beside mine "Great." I said under my breath. "What was that Y/n?" He asked me "Oh, uh nothing. I'll see you at dinner." I responded while we both unlocked our doors and walked in. 

I changed into a black velvet low cut dress that ended right above my knee, nothing too fancy but it'll definitely draw attention to me. I grabbed some silver heels and walked into the bathroom, I put on a pair of silver dangly earrings. I decided not to change anything with my hair or makeup since we were just going to dinner. 

I grabbed my phone to check the time, it was 7:15, we were meeting at the resturant at 7:30 so I decided to grab my clutch and head to the lobby. I left my room and walked to the elevator, I stepped in and waited for the doors to close. Just as they were closing a hand slid through and stopped them, it was Hotch. he had on a white short sleeve button up tucked into khakis, "Damn he looks good" I thought to myself. "Sorry Y/n I just didn't want to have to wait for another elevator" he said "You're good. We're headed to the same place anyways" I told him. 

It was just me and Hotch on the elevator, again. "Y/n you need to talk to him about this." You decided to do what your mind was telling you.

"Hey Hotch.."

"Yes?" 

"We need to talk later, you know about it"

"About it? I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about Y/n."

"Listen Hotch as you said the day it happened, don't play dumb. You know what I mean and no matter if you want to or not, we're talking, tonight when we get back to the hotel."

"Ok"

Dinner went by quite fast, we all paid separately and said goodbye. I got in the SUV and drove back to the hotel, I got there and wasted no time getting inside, rushing to the elevator. 

The elevator doors opened and I went into my room and automatically unlocked my phone to text hotch

____________________________________  
Aaron Hotchner

Hey, are you back yet?  
Read 9:02

Yes. I'm in the elevator.

Good. Just come to my room when   
you get up here.   
Read 9:03

Ok let me in.  
____________________________________

I opened my door and waved him in "So you wanted to talk?" He said shutting the door behind him. 

"Obviously Hotch. We can't keep doing this."

"Can't keep doing what Y/n?"

"Are you kidding me? You can't seriously not know what i'm talking about" I said raising my voice. 

"I'm sorry but I don't" He responded looking me dead in the eyes. 

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the bed "Hotch what is this. They day in your office, the looks we give each other, hell I mean we almost kissed with a dead body beside us today" I said. 

"I don't know Y/n, what do you want this to be?" He asked sitting next to me. I turned towards him and placed a hand on his cheek, he turned his head to me and looked into my eyes and the next thing I knew his lips were on mine. This kiss didn't feel like an average kiss, it was more, and it scared me. 

I pushed him away and turned my head the other way "What the fuck Hotch?" I said, my voice filled with anger. 

"What?" He asked genuinely concerned

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked him. 

"I thought that's what you wanted, I- I'm sorry" He said innocently. 

"It is what I want Aaron, but not like this. I just want an explanation of what this is between us. You know what I want" I said looking at him.

"Do I Y/n? Because I just did what I thought you wanted and you pushed me off of you." He said staring into your eyes. 

"I didn't push you off because I didn't want you to kiss me. I pushed you off because I don't want you kissing me if it's not what you want too. I'm tired of playing this game. I want you, but what do you want Aaron?" I asked him

"You Y/n. Just you."


	4. Chapter 4

*present day* 

tw: smut

You and Aaron have been seeing each other for just over 3 weeks. It's not super serious, but you're both loyal to each other. The team doesn't know yet and you plan on keeping it that way, not because you're ashamed, just because it's none of their business and you don't want to mention it until it's more serious. 

You're not sure how the team hasn't noticed, the looks on cases, on the jet, how he's suddenly much more protective of you, how often he calls you into his office just to make out on his couch. Some of them definitely had their suspicions, especially Rossi, but no one had said anything to either of you yet. 

Tonight Rossi invited us all over for dinner, he told us to be there at 7. It was currently 5:30 and Hotch told you all you could leave at 5:45 so you'd have time to get ready. 

You finished on your paperwork and made your way to Hotch's office to give it to him. You knocked on the door, "Come in" He said, you walked in and gave him a smile. he stood up and walked over to you "Hi princess" He said while pulling you into a hug. You placed a peck on his lips, he deepened the kiss moving his hand from your back to the side of your neck. 

You moved your hands from his waist to hang over his shoulders, he moved his lips from your mouth to your neck and started sucking on your sweet spot, you let out a soft moan and felt him smile into your neck, he moved to up to your jaw and you pushed him off. 

"Aaron we're at work, calm down" You told him, he nodded and placed one last peck on your lips. "Are you gonna be at rossi's tonight?" You asked him, "Yeah I'll be there. Jack is with Haley tonight so I was wondering if you wanted to stay with me?" Your face dropped, you'd been to Aaron's house a few times before but you'd never stayed the night. 

"Y-yeah, yeah sure" you told him, "You don't have to if you don't want to i just thought it'd be nice if w-" you cut him off with a kiss "Shh, stop worrying. I'd be happy to stay with you" you say with a smile. He nodded his head and hugged you one last time "I'll see you tonight." He told you.

It was now 5:40 so you decided to head home. You got home just before 6 so you had plenty of time to get ready. You got out of your car and went to unlock your door, you got in and went straight to your closet. You grabbed a black mock neck and tucked it into a mini skirt, you went into the bathroom and began to do you hair.

You applied minimal makeup and grabbed your phone "damn I look hot" you thought to yourself. You snapped a few pics and then checked the time, it was 6:35, you grabbed your shoes and keys and headed out the door. 

You got to Rossi's at exactly 7, you walked in and saw everyone was there except Spencer. They were all gathered at the island while Rossi was cooking something, they heard you come in and Penelope ran over to you, gave you a hug and kissed your cheek "God Y/n you are so hot" she said. You laughed at her words "Thank you Pen, but have you seen yourself?" you asked while walking to the team. Derek walked over and wrapped his arms around you both "Baby girl wasn't lying, Y/n you are smoking tonight"

You glanced at Hotch and saw his face was filled with anger, you winked at him and looked back at Derek. You smiled at him and turned your attention to Rossi "Cooking is the most sensual art form, and these are my paints" he said while motioning to the ingredients. "So your hands must be brushes" Penelope said to him "Don't interrupt" he said pointing a finger at her. 

"In a pot of boiling water we cook our spaghetti until it's al dente, firm to the tooth. Here you go everybody pass it around" he said handing you all a noodle "See? feel the texture. There we go. Okay. Now, in a large pan, we fry up our pancetta. Keeping a sharp eye that the edges are crisp." he spoke. "But be careful not to burn the onions" Hotch said sternly "Bravo Aaron!" Rossi said while Hotch gave you a smirk. 

"We sauté until translucence" Rossi spoke while the door bell rang "I got it" Derek shouted "Grazie mille!" Rossi told him. JJ began to raise her glass to her mouth "Ahem" Rossi said while swatting at her hand. JJ sat her glass down and looked at Garcia while they laughed. "Now, we mix in the eggs, the parmesan, the spaghetti and parsley. You see, it's all about timing and rhythm. And if you don't feel yourself doing it properly, please, order a pizza." he said while Reid walked in. "Hey sorry I'm late" Reid spoke while smiling at us "And this is why I cook alone" Rossi said. 

"So, when do we get to drink the wine?" Emily asked "Almost there, okay. We start at the beginning, you eat what you cook, i'll supervise, but we're gonna do this all together, just like a family" Rossi said, "Okay now?" JJ asked while holding up her wine glass "Now. Salud!" rossi exclaimed "Salud!" you all said together 

It was an hour and a half later and you were all finished eating, and all 8 of you cooking was a disaster. Emily was throwing noodles onto Derek's "Bald ass head" as she called it, Reid was rambling on and on about the dangers of sharing utensils with other people, and Derek and Penelope insisted on re-enacting the lady and the tramp scene. 

Derek, Emily and Penelope were drunk while the rest of you were just tipsy. You all decided on playing truth or dare, while playing Derek had already dared Spencer to give you a lap dance which he did quite well. It was Derek's turn again and he looked at you "Alright sweetness truth or dare" he asked, you responded quickly "Dare". He put his hand on his chin to act like he was thinking "Alright. Y/n go make out with Emily" he said. You stood up and walked over to Emily, you straddled her waist and asked her if it was okay, she nodded so you moved in for the kiss. 

You grabbed her neck and crashed your lips on hers, she moved her hands from your shoulders to your hips and started moving them against hers. She put a hand in your hair and pulled so your head bent to the side, she moved her lips from yours, to your jaw, to your neck and started sucking. You let out an exaggerated moan, while Emily moved her lips back to yours. She pecked your lips one last time while you got up to go back to your seat on the floor. 

"How's that for making out with Emily?" you asked Derek who's mouth was wide open "Holy shit" was the only thing he said. You laughed and sat down next to Hotch, you glanced at him and moved your eyes from his to his pants which had a very noticeable tent in it. "Want me to take care of that?" you whispered in his ear "Not yet." He whispered keeping his focus off of you. 

An hour later after playing many more rounds of truth or dare you had all pretty much sobered up and moved to the back yard. You decided on playing a board game, Reid chose clue and you all were okay with it since it was pretty fitting for your job. JJ spoke up "You guys wanna play boys vs. girls?" she asked, you all thought it was a good idea. Hotch's phone started ringing so he excused himself, you told the team you were going to the bathroom so they wouldn't be suspicious if you walked into the house together. 

You walked in and He was putting his phone in his pocket "Who was it?" You asked him. "It was haley, just telling me that Jack has a checkup tomorrow" he responded. "Oh okay, no hard feelings right?" You said reaching to shake his hand. He grabbed your hand and pulled you in for a hug, you whispered in his ear "Winner gets head" he stepped back and smirked at you, pulling you into a kiss to seal the bet. 

"It's obviously Mrs. Peacock in the kitchen with the candle stick!" Penelope said. "Is that your final guess?" Reid asked, "Yes, now open the damn envelope!" She shouted. He reached into the envelope and pulled out the three cards "Candle stick, Mrs. Peacock, kitchen" he read aloud. All four of you shouted "HAHA YES". 

30 minutes later and you were all ready to go home. You said your goodbyes and winked at hotch while walking out, you got to his house before he did but you knew he kept a key under the mat. You unlocked the door and went straight to the bathroom, you turned the water on and began to undress. 

You stepped in and let the water run down your body as you relaxed. You soaked in the water for a minute and then reached for the shampoo, you poured it in your hand and began to massage your scalp. As you were rinsing you were interrupted by the curtain getting thrown open, while Hotch stepped in "Well hello hand-" he cut you off by grabbing your throat and pushing you up against the shower wall. 

You locked eyes with him as he moved his lips to your neck "You're gonna regret making that deal princess" he said while you let out a moan. "Open, slut" he demanded, you opened your mouth and he spit in it "Swallow" you did as he said "And that little show you put on with Emily, I should punish you for that. Maybe I shouldn't let you cum" you whimpered at his words "I won the bet." You let out with a strained voice. "I don't remember finishing being part of the bet" he said while moving his hand to your clit "God baby you're so wet, is this all for me?"

"Yeah no shit" you thought to yourself. "Yes sir it's all for you" you whimpered out, "Good." He said while looking back into your eyes "Tell me what you want, you want daddy's fingers in you?" You hummed in response "Use your words Y/n" he said taking his hand off your clit "Yes I want your fingers in me." you said "Yes what?" He asked you while applying more pressure to your neck "Yes sir, daddy I don't know just fu-" you were interrupted by him inserting his finger into you. "Shit" you responded breathing heavily, he stuck in another finger and you threw your head back.

"You want daddy's mouth?" he asked "Yes sir" you said through a moan. He got on his knees and put one of your legs over his shoulder, he placed a kiss on your clit before sucking on it. He began moving his tongue up and down your core, "Oh my girl, my whore tastes so good" he said through a groan "He's enjoying this just as much as i am" you thought to yourself. 

He continued to suck on your clit while moving his fingers inside of you when you felt the knot building up, you clenched around his fingers "You're close baby?" he asked, you hummed "Not yet." he said moving his mouth faster "Please sir" your voice strained. "Go ahead, cum on daddy's face" his words sent you over the edge while you let out a loud moan. 

He stood up and you could see your cum soaking on his chin, you gasped at the sight and he shoved his fingers in your mouth, you swirled your tongue around and cleaned them off.

"You did so good tonight baby, such a good girl. Now get out and dried off, I'm not done with you" he said stepping out of the shower.


	5. Chapter 5

last night went on for what felt for hours. you could tell aaron was enjoying it as much, if not more, than you were. you and aaron haven't had sex yet, and you're both okay with that. obviously you've both had sex i mean he has a kid, just not with each other. when it happens it'll happen, you wanted your first time with him to mean something. you'd let him know when you were ready.   
_________

it was the next morning, you heard your alarm go off and grunted. you heard aaron walk into the room and you opened your eyes, he gave you the brightest smile. you rolled out of bed and wrapped your arms around him. 

he pulled you in tight while you nuzzled your head into the crook of his neck, he moved one hand to your head and started playing with your hair. you began to shower his neck with kisses, you made your way to his jaw and started sucking lightly. 

a small groan emitted from him, you smiled and continued sucking. you could feel his dick growing against your lower stomach, at this point you knew it was getting too far for the amount of time you had. you pushed yourself away from him and winked, he grunted and gave you a small pout.

"not yet bud, and we don't have time" you told him. "you know i don't need long" he responded with a grin. 

you rolled your eyes and walked into the bathroom to get ready. you got dressed and put on light makeup, you walked out of the door and saw aaron putting on his pants. you went over and gave his ass a hard slap, he jumped "nope, you're not getting away with that" he said quickly buckling his belt and jogging after you. 

you rushed down the stairs and quickly grabbed your keys "one day, i will claim that ass" you told him "huh?" he responded sounding confused. you laughed "just wait, you'll find out eventually" you said with a smirk while you walked out of the front door.   
________________

you walked into the elevator and felt someone walk in behind you, you turned around and saw rossi. "well good morning italian stallion" you joked "morning y/n. where were you last night?" he replied. 

"at home, why do you ask?" you asked "just wondering" he said with a smirk.   
________________  
you were all sitting at the round table when hotch walked in, he sat down and didn't say anything. you turned your focus back to penelope "good morning my lovely's raleigh north carolina needs you asap so i'll send you all the info on the jet, good luck" she said. 

"wheels up in 5" hotch said while walking out of the door. the rest of you got up and walked out, the team went down to their desks while you went to knock on hotch's door, "come in" he said lowly. you walked in and sat on the edge of his desk, "what's wrong?" you asked him "nothing" he responded not looking up from his work. 

you let out a deep breath and placed a hand on his cheek. you tilted his head up to look at you "aaron, what is wrong with you?" you asked him once more. 

"i promise, nothing is wrong" he reassured you with a small smile "now come on we need to go."

you both stood and began to walk out of his office, you walked down to your desk and grabbed your bag and made your way to the elevator.   
_______________

aaron had fallen asleep on the jet early on, when he woke up there was still 3 hours left. as soon as he woke up he threw his jacket over his lap and picked up a file, a few minutes later he got up and went to the bathroom. 

you texted him to make sure he was okay, no response. 5 minutes later and he was still in the bathroom, you decided to get up and go see if he was okay, the rest of the team was asleep so you didn't have to worry about them getting suspicious. you walked up to the door and knocked "aaron, are you okay?" you whispered. "u-uh y-yeah i'm okay" he responded quickly, "are you sure? i'm coming in." 

you opened the door and he was leaned against the counter, his breathing was heavy and he seemed vaguely discombobulated. "aaron what is go-" you cut off when your eyes made their way down to his pants. you let out a small laugh "all this" you say motioning at him "just because you couldn't get yourself off? need help?" you said while getting down to your knees. 

hotch stopped you "no y/n, we can't. not on the jet with the rest of the team" he said quietly, "the rest of the team is asleep. just let me help you" you told him. 

you began to unbuckle his belt and undo his zipper. you could see his dick bulging through his boxers. you spit into your hand and began stroking him "fuck" he moaned out quietly. you put his tip in your mouth and slowly swirled your tongue around it. he let out a low groan and you smiled, you began moving your mouth up and down his shaft taking him as far as you could while tears sprung in the corner of your eye. 

you felt a hand move into your hair, you knew what he was asking. you lifted your head up and nodded at him telling him it was okay and that's all it took for him to shove himself down your throat. you let out a small gag while he continued to guide your head. 

you felt his hips begin to buck and that was your sign he was close "good girl, taking daddy's dick like the slut you are" he said quietly. he let out a low string of moans, you felt his dick twitching in your mouth and he began cursing and repeating your name under his breath while you felt his load shoot down your throat. 

you waited for his dick to stop twitching and you swallowed, you stood up and he pulled you in for a kiss "next time, just tell me" you mumbled. he pulled away and smiled at you "thank you" he whispered "no go back to the seat before one of them wakes up" he said while pulling his pants up. 

you opened the bathroom door and walked back to your seat, you were greeted with derek and rossi sitting together, wide awake. they looked as if they were both holding back a laugh "shit" you thought to yourself. your thoughts were interrupted while hotch sat down in front of you, you locked eyes with him and there was something in them you'd never seen before.  
_______

there was about half an hour left on the jet when hotch began to speak "jj and dave, you go the M.E, prentiss and reid you'll come with me to the station, y/n and morgan you'll go to the crime scene." everyone nodded, but you gave him a look of confusion, "that's strange" you thought to yourself. hotch never sent you with someone else especially to the crime scene. 

when the jet landed you all went your separate ways, you opened the passenger side door and got in the suv morgan was driving. he looked over and you and smirked, "what?" you asked raising a brow "nothing, just thinking" he responded

"about what?"

"what i heard on the jet"

you felt heat rise to your face "what'd you hear?" you asked nonchalantly

"some strange noises coming from the bathroom" he responded 

"hm, strange" you said faced towards the window

"good girl, taking daddy's dick like the slut you are" his tone mocking hotch

"DEREK MORGAN" you shouted hitting him the chest "i swear to god if you tell anyone about what you heard i will kill you"

"calm down sweet cheeks, the only other person that heard was rossi. but don't worry we all knew something was going on between y'all" 

"what the hell. how long have you guys known?" you asked embarrassed

"we could tell by the way you guys look at each other, the way he suddenly got more protective of you, how you both would stay late to "work on paperwork" you didn't do a very good job of hiding it from us" 

"we weren't trying to hide it from you, we just didn't tell you. now please just don't tell anyone what you heard okay?" you practically begged

"it's safe with me, don't worry" 

____________

on the way back from the crime scene you knew you needed to tell hotch what they had heard, so you pulled out your phone and went to text him  
____________________________________

boss man<3

hey, if i tell you this promise me you won't be mad?  
read 4:06 pm

Why would I be mad?

rossi and morgan heard us in the bathroom..  
read 4:09 pm

How do you know?

because he just told me  
are you mad?  
read 4:21 pm

I'm not mad.   
Now they know that pretty little throat is all mine.   
____________________________________

"holy shit" you thought to yourself while sliding your phone back into your pocket. you looked up and saw you were already back at the station, you walked in and saw hotch with his top button undone and his sleeves rolled up. 

"it's gonna be a looong day" you thought to yourself. you walked over to the table the rest of the team was standing around and joined the conversation, which was about relationships, rossi noticed you walking over to the table and sat up "shit"

"so y/n are you seeing anyone" he asked with a grin

"i guess you could say that" you responded blandly 

"OMG y/n and you haven't told me?!" penelope shouted through the phone

"me either!" reid whined 

"is this who you've been texting lately?" jj asked

"the most important question, is it big? how good is his head game?" emily questioned

"calm down, one question at a time please. i'm sorry penelope but you just can't keep a secret, yes it's who i've been texting, yes it's big, and his head game.. eh it's average" you said moving your eyes to hotch who had a smirk on his face. 

you all were interrupted when a sheriff walked in, "another victim has been found" you all headed to the lobby. hotch walked next to you you but kept his eyes in front of him "you're gonna regret that" he said with a straight face while opening the door, you tried to respond but he was already talking to rossi.   
________

two hours later and the case was solved, and you were back at the tarmac. you grabbed your bag from the suv and made your way onto the jet, you walked to the seat next to prentiss and sat down. "so y/n you wanna tell me more about this mystery man?" she asked turning towards you "what would you like to know?" you responded. 

you were interrupted when hotch and morgan sat down in front of you, "no no, keep talking" morgan insisted. you rolled your eyes and took your phone out of your pocket.   
____________________________________

boss man<3  
today 6:20 pm

i'm ready   
read 6:21 pm

Ready for what?

what do you think  
read 6:22 pm

Are you sure?

100% positive  
read 6:25 pm

today 6:37 pm

leave me on read again and i'll take it back  
read 6:38 pm

What would you like me to say?

idk thank me or something  
read 6:39 pm

Thank you?

you're welcome:)  
read 6:42 pm  
____________________________________

by the time you got back to quantico it was 10:30 and you all were exhausted, you walked to your desk to get your paper work and take it to hotch's office. you knocked on the door and walked in, he stood up and made his way over to you "are you coming home with me?" he asked "only if you want me to" you responded placing a peck on his lips, he quickly placed a hand on your neck and slowly began applying pressure. 

he moved down to your ear and began speaking "if you come home with me i'm going to destroy you" his voice low. he let go of your neck and stepped back "so are you coming or not?" he asked in his normal tone "y-yeah just let me get my bag". 

you rushed to your desk to grab your bag and met hotch in the elevator. "am i riding with you? my car is parked in the back so if i do nobody will notice" you asked him, he just stood there facing the elevator doors, no response. the doors opened and you both walked out, by the time you were out of the building he grabbed your arm. "get in the car and don't make a sound" he said sternly. 

you opened the door and climbed in, you buckled your seat belt and put your hands in your lap. hotch started the car and started backing out, he placed a hand on your thigh and started rubbing circles knowing he was turning you on. 

the ride home was about 10 minutes, his hand was rubbing your thigh the entire way, he pulled in the driveway and put the car in park. he opened his door and quickly made his way over to yours, once your door was open he grabbed your hand and walked to unlock the front door. 

you walked in and he shut the door behind you, "go to the bedroom. i'll be in there in a minute" he whispered in your ear. you made your way into the bedroom and went to change your clothes, you picked up a maroon silk set and began undressing. 

once you were changed you laid down on the bed and started to get impatient. you slid your hand into the waistband of your shorts, before you could do anything hotch walked in "so impatient" he said walking over to you. you quickly stood up smashing your lips onto his, he pushed you back against the wall. he pulled away from you moving his hands to the bottom of your shirt, swiftly pulling it off. 

he immediately brought his mouth to your collarbone and chest, switching between the two. you leaned your head back giving him full access, you put a hand in his hair, the feeling of him on your skin making you shiver. "aaron, please" you begged him "are you sure?" he asked "yes, just fuck me" you responded through a moan. 

he grabbed your waist and pushed you back into the bed. he ripped off your shorts and moved his hand into your underwear slowly pulling them off. he pressed his thumb against your clit and began making strange motions, about 30 seconds in you realized he was spelling his name "holy fuck" you thought 

"aaron, i'm going to tell you again please just fuck me" you pleaded. he quickly unbuckled his pants and pulled out his dick "you're sure?" he asked once more. you responded with a nod, he began stroking his dick and aligned himself with you. 

he slowly pushed himself into you, the both of you letting out a moan. he wrapped a hand around your hip and moved the other one to your neck, applying minimal pressure. his pace wasn't bad, but you needed more "fuck, faster" you told him and that's all it took for him to ram his hips into you. 

his pace became relentless, you closed your eyes and let out a struggled cry of pleasure everytime he thrusted. he moved a hand to your jaw and opened it, he looked deep into your eyes and spit in your mouth. 

he quickly flipped you over and grabbed a fistful of hair while yanking your head back, "good girl, making daddy feel so good." he sped up his hips as he moved his hand from your hair to your neck. you let out a strained moan "holy fuck- oh my god!" you whimpered 

hotch was practically pounding into you from behind, jolting forward everytime he thrusted into you "look at you, letting daddy destroy you like the slut you are". you reached a hand to your clit and began rubbing circular motions, you felt a knot begin to build up in your stomach. "i'm close" hotch announced, you arched your back as your body began to tense up. 

tears of satisfaction running down your face, you finally opened your eyes. he began thrusting into your g-spot, just a few moments later you clenched around him, crying out as you came. he continued thrusting into you "don't pull out" you whimpered. "fuck!" he moaned, jolting his hips into you once more before collapsing. 

he pulled out and pushed himself back into his boxers "are you okay?" he asked you sounding concerned. "am i okay? oh my god i'm fantastic" you said letting out a laugh, he smiled at you and headed to the bathroom to get a washcloth.

after he cleaned you up and you were dressed again, you both got in the bed. he wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you close to him as he kissed your shoulder. "aaron?" you spoke "yeah?" he responded. 

"thank you" you told him "for what?" he asked

"for everything. for tonight, for the happiness, for the comfort, for the protectiveness, for the pure bliss i feel when i'm with you"

"you don't have to thank me for that y/n, there's nothing i'd rather do than make you happy."

you turned your face towards him and kissed him. "goodnight baby" you told him "goodnight beautiful"


	6. Chapter 6

TW: smut

you walked into the bau and were met with the team, besides hotch, gathered around morgan's desk whispering about something. you walked over them in attempt to join the conversation but penelope heard your footsteps and signaled at them to stop talking. 

you raised a brow and brushed past them to your desk. you looked up into hotch's office and noticed his door was closed "that's strange" you thought to yourself.

you walked up to the door and knocked, "come in" you heard. you walked in and saw him doing paperwork, "aaron come on, it's 10 in the morning why are you already doing paperwork?" you asked him. 

"because if i don't do it, it won't get done" he responded grinning at you. you rolled your eyes at him "you know you wouldn't have to do all this if you would make us do our own paperwork" he quickly responded "no, it's fine. you all do plenty, i can handle the paperwork" 

"whatever" you told him, you walked over to him and sat on his lap. "i missed you" you said while kissing his cheek, "i missed you too" he said turning your face to his, kissing you lightly. "you know, if we hurry.. we could get a round in" he whispered to you, "or we can be professional and wait until we get home" you paused "i think the team is on to us". 

"i don't care, they're gonna find out eventually" "cmon just one round" he begged kissing your neck. 

you brought his face back to yours and and kissed him, "one round" you told him. 

he quickly lifted you onto the desk and began to take your shirt off while you unbuckled his belt, your lips never parting. you pulled his boxers down and began stroking his dick, "we don't have time for teasing" he whispered to you.

he swiftly pulled down your pants and began rubbing circles on your clit. "bend over the desk" he demanded, you looked at him with excitement and obeyed. you flipped over and turned your head to look at him over your shoulder. abruptly, he grabbed your hips and slammed into you, "fuck" you moaned he quickly placed a hand over your mouth.

"shh" he spoke quietly, "now, i'm going to ruin that pussy of yours and you will stay quiet." he said into your ear. he wrapped his hand around your neck and pulled your head to his shoulder, with this position he was hitting your g spot with every thrust, you knew you weren't going to last long. 

you felt his dick twitch knowing he was close, you began grinding your hips against his, mirroring his motions. you grabbed his wrist and moved it to your clit signaling him to rub it, he flipped you over and pushed you back against the desk. seeing his body dripping in sweat with that enticing smirk, you knew you wouldn't last long with this view. 

you felt your orgasm build up and aaron knew, "open your eyes" he told you. you hesitated, eye contact made you nervous, especially in an intimate moment, but you did it anyway. 

before you knew it you both reached your high and he collapsed beside you. 3 minutes passed and he finally spoke "you know we should do it in my office more often" he said in a playful tone. you sat up and went to find your shirt, while you grabbed it and began to put it on you looked over to the window

the blinds were open. 

"aaron!" you exclaimed through a whisper, "the fucking blinds are open and everyone is in the bullpen." your anxiety shot up while you began to panic "what the hell are we gonna do? what if one of them saw you pounding me into the desk?" you asked him. 

"nobody saw, and even if they did, we aren't the first couple to fuck in these offices" he reassured you. "aaron. do you really think that's gonna make me feel better?"

"y/n just walk to your desk, and act normal. we haven't been called into a case so just do whatever you need to do and then we can all leave before they can say a word" he told you "alright" you said while walking out. 

you sat down at your desk as you got a text from   
emily

____________________________________  
em👩❤️💋👩🗼  
11:43 am 

So, you gonna tell me why you were in hotch's office that long?

paper work, that's all  
read: 11:45

Riiiggghht. I hope you realize you weren't the only one who noticed the blinds were open

emily shut up don't talk about it please  
read 11:48

Next time, let me join😁

don't threaten me with a good time🤨  
read 11:56

Oui oui🗼  
____________________________________

you sat your phone down laughing to yourself, you'd never actually have a threesome... would you? your thoughts were interrupted as you got a call from an unknown number, you ignored it and began your work for the day. 

TWO HOURS LATER you took a break and went to garcia's office. "enter at your own risk" you heard as you knocked, you walked in and were greeted with your favorite person. "my beautiful y/n! i haven't seen you all morning" garcia says playfully while getting up to hug you. sitting down on the desk beside her she began to speak "so what's going on with you and boss man?"

"i don't know what you're talking about?" you said defensively. "y/n! the last time we talked about boss man i wasn't positive you guys had a thing, but now i am. and after what i heard about this mor-" 

"don't finish that sentence" you cut her off. "ok ok fine, but we all know. you can't keep attempting to hide it from us" she said sounding annoyed. "well i enjoyed your company but i've got to get back to work, bye pen" you said walking out

"was it really that obvious hotch and i were a thing? i mean yeah we had sex in his office with the blinds open.. but before that.." you thought to yourself sitting back down at your desk. 

THREE & A HALF HOURS LATER hotch finally let us leave, gathering your stuff morgan walked over to you "hey hot stuff, rossi invited all of us over for dinner, you coming?" 

"yeah, i'll be there. just have a few more things to do" you said to him with a faint smile. you checked your emails one last time and noticed one from an unfamiliar email, you clicked on it and began to read it. 

"my darling i hope you're doing well with unit chief aaron hotchner. i'll see you soon" 

"what?" you said out loud, you went to delete it but changed your mind just in case you needed it in the future. you grabbed your things and went up to hotch's office. 

"are you coming to rossi's?" "yeah i'll be there" he responded. you went over and kissed him and made your way out of the door. 

you made it to rossi's in about 20 minutes, everyone except hotch was already there. you knocked on the door and walked in, derek greeted you with a hug and you went to sit next to emily and penelope.

the text from emily was still nagging at you, was she serious? would she actually have a threesome with you and hotch? would you have a threesome? the biggest question is would hotch have one?

you decided to text her again

____________________________________  
em👩❤️💋👩🗼  
5:47 pm

hey em?  
read 5:48 pm

Y/n you're right beside me why are you texting me?

because this isn't something we should talk about in front of the whole team  
read 5:50 pm

Okay?

what you said earlier, about joining.. were you serious  
read 5:53 pm

Why are you asking? 

idk bc it sounds interesting  
read 5:57 pm

I mean, what does hotch think about it?

i haven't talked to him about it yet  
read 5:58 pm

Talk to him and get back to me.  
____________________________________

almost on cue hotch walked in the door and rossi walked over to him. you heard them whispering about something but you couldn't exactly make it out. 

hotch took out his phone and you got a text 

____________________________________  
boss man<3  
6:07 pm

Are you ready to tell them? 

they already know hotch  
read 6:08 pm

So we announce it and make it official.  
Please. 

fine  
read 6:10 pm  
____________________________________

"so as you all know, me and y/n are dating, i just wanted to say it aloud so you all could confirm it" hotch announced in the living room. 

"aha! pay up" jj shouted, you look at her with confusion. "we all had bets going of how soon you'd announce it. me and penelope said a month, derek and rossi said 11 days, emily and spence said 3 months. therefore we win" she said turning to penelope. 

you rolled your eyes "so how long have you known?" you asked, "since morgan interrupted that moment in the basement" reid spoke up. 

"told you they knew" hotch whispered to you, "shut up" you responded

A FEW HOURS LATER dinner went by quickly, and you were on your way back to hotch's, you pulled in the driveway and noticed he wasn't home yet. you grabbed your spare key and made your way inside. 

you changed clothes and turned on new girl, you pulled back the covers and laid down. a few minutes later hotch finally got home, you decided you were going to ask him about emily. 

he walked in the bedroom and began to change his clothes. you got up and went to the bathroom to try and calm your nerves, you didn't know why you were so nervous, the worst he could do is say no? 

you walked out of the bathroom and laid down beside him, "hey aar?" you spoke "yeah?" he responded

"would you every have a threesome?" you asked him, he turned towards you with a look of confusion and shock. "with you and another man or woman?" 

"woman" you told him "well do you have someone in mind?" he asked "yeah" you responded "well tell me" 

"emily"


End file.
